


Hide and Seek

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Perspectives [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes there's more to Rodney than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2005.

I thought he was a hypochondriac and a coward and a whiner, but he’s not. Well, okay, he blows things out of proportion so that a paper cut becomes the loss of a limb, but a coward? Hell no.

He’s a scientist, and it’s not his job to put himself on the line to save everyone else, but he did. The thought of that thing scared him so bad that the personal shield turned off when nothing else managed that, not even hunger, but he still put it back on and walked into that thing.

God, my heart was in my mouth. He scared the hell out of me. I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared as when I watched Rodney McKay walk down those steps and into that entity. Jesus. We nearly lost him today.

And that would matter to me a lot more than I could have imagined even as recently as our arrival here. He’s fun. Really a lot of fun. Some of the attitude is self-protection, and that’s not usually aimed at me, not anymore, so what’s left is actually pretty funny. And he trusts me, you know. I mean, yeah, invulnerable and all, but we weren’t completely sure of that before I shot him. Pretty sure, or I wouldn’t have done it, but still.

I’m really glad he’s still here.


	2. Rodney

I really don’t like children. Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m no misanthrope, no matter what people might say of me; children are fine - just so long as they’re far away from me and far away from containers that release energy-devouring clouds when they’re tampered with.

I thought walking through a stargate to a galaxy and an unknown fate took a lot out of me, but that was nothing compared to what it took to put on the shield and walk down into that sea of blackness that covered the gateroom floor. I’m a scientist, damn it. I come up with ways to save the day; I’m not the one actually suicidal enough to carry them out!

But if I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here, not me, not Elizabeth, not the Athosians, and not Major Sheppard.

John. I figure when someone’s shot you, it gives you the right to call them by their first name, even if only in your thoughts. He trusted me, believed in me enough to do that when I explained and asked him to, and then he shoved me off the balcony, grinning like a loon the whole time.

Okay, the whole not being able to eat and drink situation was horrible, and I won’t mention the embarrassment of passing out in front of the senior staff, and the almost dying was really something I could have lived without, but that grin?

I’d do it all again for a chance to see it and know it was just for me.


End file.
